Czarodziejka z Jowisza
To hasło dotyczy postaci z anime, zobacz odcinek z tym tytułem. Czarodziejka z Jowisza (jap. セーラージュピター Sērā Jupitā, ang. Sailor Jupiter) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest też jedną z Czarodziejek Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest Makoto Kino. Opis postaci Sama nazywa siebie Wojowniczką Grzmotu i Odwagi (jap. 雷と勇気の戦士) i Wojowniczką Ochrony (jap. 保護の戦士), pod opieką "Planety Grzmotów", odnosząc się do dosłownego znaczenia japońskiej nazwy dla Jowisza. Czarodziejka z Jowisza jako trzecia z wojowniczek dołączyła do Czarodziejki z Księżyca, pełni funkcję „siły” grupyAnne Allison: A Challenge to Hollywood? Japanese Character Goods Hit the US, Japanese Studies, t. 20, wyd. nr 1, s. 67–88, 2000 r., wyd. Routledge. Oprócz tego, że jest bardzo silna fizycznie, jest w stanie wygenerować, kontrolować i manipulować grzmoty i błyskawice, niektóre z jej mocy są oparte na roślinach. Oprócz głównej części serii Sailor Moon, Makoto wystąpiła w swoim własnym opowiadaniu, w mandze pt. Melancholia Mako-chan. Sailor Jupiter Jest Czarodziejką z Jowisza, a swoją moc czerpie z sił błyskawic i piorunów. W tę formę Makoto zmienia się mówiąc Jupiter Power, Make Up. Posiada wielką siłę (nie tylko jako wojowniczka). Z czasem jednak opanowuje swoją porywczość i przemienia siłę fizyczną w prawdziwą moc. Pierwszymi ataki czarodziejki są Supreme Thunder oraz Supreme Thunder Dragon. Super Sailor Jupiter Ostatnia forma Sailor Jupiter w anime. W tę formę Makoto zmienia się mówiąc Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up. Jej nowym atakiem jest Jupiter Oak Evolution. Eternal Sailor Jupiter Forma Eternal Sailor Jupiter występuje tylko w mandze i jest to najdoskonalsza postać wojowniczki. Evil Sailor Jupiter Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. PGSM Musicale W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: Kanoko, Marie Sada, Takako Inayoshi, Emika Satō, Akari Tonegawa, Chiho Ōyama, Emi Kuriyama, Yuriko Hayashi, Ayano Sugimoto, Kaori Sakata, Karina Okada, Mai Watanabe, Yū Takahashi. Miała jedną piosenkę image song: Zigzag Slash. Kostium :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Sailor fuku/Sailor Jupiter. Moce Kwestie transformacji |-|Anime = * Jupiter Power, Make Up! (Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) * Jupiter Star Power, Make Up! (Gwiezdna Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) * Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up! (Kryształowa Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) |-|Manga = * Jupiter Power, Make Up! (Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) * Jupiter Star Power, Make Up! (Gwiezdna Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) * Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up! (Planetarna Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) * Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up! (Kryształowa Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) |-|PGSM = * Jupiter Power, Make Up! (Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki i moce |-|Anime = * Supreme Thunder * Supreme Thunder Dragon * Super Supreme Thunder * Sparkling Wide Pressure * Jupiter Oak Evolution ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Power * Sailor Planet Attack * Silver Crystal Power * Sailor Special Garlic Attack |-|Manga = * Flower Hurricane * Jupiter Thunderbolt * Supreme Thunder * Sparkling Wide Pressure * Jupiter Coconut Cyclone * Jupiter Oak Evolution ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Galactica Planet Attack |-|PGSM = * Supreme Thunder * Flower Hurricane * Jupiter Thunderbolt * Nienazwany Atak – Sailor Jupiter używa ataku, który nie został nazwany na ekranie, w którym użyła swojego Sailor Star Tambourine, aby wysłać energię w kształcie gwiazdy w kierunku jej celu. * Nienazwany Atak – Sailor Jupiter używa ataku, który nie został nazwany na ekranie, w którym uderza w ziemię wysyłając linie zielonej energii w kierunku jej celów. ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Moonlight Attractive Attack |-|Musicale = * Sparkling Wide Pressure * Jupiter Coconut Cyclone * Jupiter Oak Evolution * Supreme Thunder ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Super Attack |-|Gry = * Jupiter Kick * Lighting Knuckle * Thunderstorm * Jupiter Double Axel * Lightning Strike * Giant Swing * Brain Buster Przedmioty :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Jupiter. Etymologia imienia i moce Sailor Jupiter nosi imię piątej planety Układu Słonecznego. Jowisz został nazwany od imienia rzymskiego boga nieba, burzy i deszczu, którego greckim odpowiednikiem jest Zeus. W języku japońskim planeta Jowisz nosi nazwę Mokusei (jap. 木星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „drzewo”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyto rzymskiej nazwy planety, dominującym żywiołem Sailor Jupiter jest drewnoTom 1, Akt 5 ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Wyjątkowo większość jej ataków jest opartych na jej drugiej mocy, piorunie, co jest odniesieniem do rzymskiego boga Jowisza. Jest zdecydowanie najsilniejsza fizycznie z wojowniczek Senshi. W mandze stałą częścią jej tiary jest piorunochron, dzięki któremu gromadzi energie elektryczną, którą używa do swoich ataków. Sailor Jupiter używała (zarówno w anime jak i w mandze) wieńca do wykonywania ataku Jupiter Oak Evolution. Galeria Mat-10.jpg|Sailor Jupiter Concept Art (Materials Collection) Sailor Jupiter (anime).jpg|Sailor Jupiter w anime Sailor_Jupiter.jpg|Sailor Jupiter Ep25 8.jpg|Sailor Jupiter i Sailor Moon Ep43 3.jpg|Sailor Jupiter i Sailor Venus Ep44 7.jpg Sailor Jupiter (manga).jpg|Sailor Jupiter w mandze Super Sailor Jupiter (anime).jpg|Super Sailor Jupiter w anime Super Sailor Jupiter (anime)2.jpg sjupiterm2.jpg|Super Sailor Jupiter w mandze SailorJupiter_Icon.png|Eternal Sailor Jupiter (manga) WatanabeSailorJupiter.jpg|Sailor Jupiter w musicalu Makoto and Sailor Jupiter 2004 PGSM Calendar.jpg|Makoto i Sailor Jupiter w PGSM Sailor Jupiter (PGSM).png Sailor Jupiter Crystal Design.png|Sailor Jupiter w anime SM Crystal Przypisy Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Postacie z anime